originular_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Popular Culture and References in Originular Show
Originular Show has parodies and popular culture based on the other shows that was used as preferences in any other episodes. ''Television and Internet shows This is a list of popular culture from other Internet and TV programs in the series. Sanjay and Craig *The name "Bloanjay" is a similar parody of Sanjay Patel from the Nickelodeon TV show ''Sanjay and Craig. ''Mopeois City *Ghiff from Originular Show looks similar like Dillony Gamehouse from the first series of the network ''Mopeois City in August 17, 2013. Both of them are syndrombians in their shows. *Bloanjay appears as a cameo in Mopeois City's episode "Mrhybrid Getsrape City" with his line: "I heard that!" *In "Reginspace City", Bloanjay's appearance continues, helping the Mopeois City staff to join the stermal to have support of his show. *Bloanjay, Sharquetta and Ghostavo visited Mopeois City for the final episode called "Seriesfinale City". ''Regular Show *The title "Originular Show" was presented as an official parody from the Cartoon Network's hit popular animated TV series ''Regular Show. *In Originular Show, Bloanjay's catchphrase like "You're suspended for a week! ONE WEEK!" was a parody of Benson's line in Regular Show, quoting "YOU'RE FIRED!". *In season 2 of Originular Show, Chips is Bloanjay's new band partner for Shadow in the Regulars, also it's a parody of the name "Skips" from Regular Show. *In St. Patrick's Original Regular Day, Bloanjay and the others preforming a seance like in Regular Show's legendary episode called "Diary". During a seance, Ghostavo starts catching a leprechaun at the same park from his favorite show "Mordecai and Rigby", which is called "Regular Show" initially. Plus a magic sleep rattle is similar than a magic quill pen in Diary from season 3 of Regular Show. *In the first episode "Original Regular Street Performing", Bloanjay does his street performance like in "Silver Dude". *Bloanjay lives longer due to his immortality like Skips from Regular Show. Also, he's an official parody of Future Mordecai from the Regular Show episode "Mordecai and the Rigbys". *In this series, Ghiff and Ghostavo slacks off like Mordecai and Rigby does in Regular Show. *In the Cartoon Network series, the subtitle displayed "Regular Show, A Cartoon Network Original" in season 6 that presented Originular Show for airing on August 14, 2014. **However, the title cards are no longer using the subtitle "A CARTOON NETWORK ORIGINAL" after season 7 started airing, so it has been removed like seasons 1 through 5. Also the subtitle has been restored in "Terror Tales of the Park V" due to the internet short "Break Time". Then after that, the subtitle was removed on "Return of the Party Horse" through "Hello China", and theb was later restored permanently since "Crazy Fake Plan". ***Originular Show's very own subtitle "A DILLONY GAMEHOUSE'S ADVENTURE ORIGINAL" displays in the episode "Bloanjay's Original Regular Rock Concert" and the rest of the two future seasons, except Season 6. *In Original Regular Colflings Tasks, A front gate of the temple is the legendary picture of Mordecai and Skips preforming the magical method in "Diary" from Regular Show. ''The picture is also a message dialog for Ghostavo to restart the PC from ''Original Regular Internet Access. *"Horror Stories of Shadow Muins Plaza" is a reference to Regular Show's Terror Tales of the Park. ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends In "Original Regular Slumber Party", Ghiff runs a slumber Party with Ghostavo in Bloanjay's penthouse. This episode is similar like "Infernal Slumber" from Foster's, where Bloo start a slumber party in Mac's apartment. When Gingy let go of the steering wheel, a man tells him to watch where he's going from the show's "The Life of Original Regular Gartails". The voice is from the Foster's episode "Bus the Two of Us". SpongeBob SquarePants * The pilot episode "Original Regular Pilot" is a familiar parody of SpongeBob's "Help Wanted". Code Lyoko *SpongeBob first appeared in "Original Regular Colfling's Tasks" when he's trapped in Mordecai Regularr's temple being sunk in the 100 gallons of double datek. It's also a crossover reference from Code Lyoko's episode "Rock Bottom?". Family Guy *In "The Life of an Original Regular Gartails", two trucks killed Gartails to death. This is a parody of the episode where a car killed Brian Griffin while setting up street hockey from Family Guy. Plus, the episode name of "Originular Show" is a parody of the series' episode name "Life of Brian". *Like in "Ghiff's New Original Regular Kidney in Town", Ghiff gets a kidney failure like Peter Griffin does in "New Kidney in Town" Drake & Josh *In "Original Regular Gingerbread Men", Gingy and Mongo house-sit Bloanjay's penthouse like in "Vicious Tiberius". Gingy put the DVD in the player which he's not supposed to like Drake does in the show. The Simpsons *As Ghostavo screams in Horror Stories of Shadow Muins Plaza, it sounds like a screaming girl from Gracie Films in The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror series. Bloanjay mentioned the show, and Ghiff notices about the production studio. Little Shop of Horrors *In "Original Regular Electrical Robot Chopper", Bloanjay spies on Ghiff smashing the robot with a mouse axe when walking across the street, like when Seymour chops a dentist's body with a regular axe following Mr. Mushnik to see him chopping him. It's a reference to the scene in the 1986 film ''Little Shop of Horrors.